What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Two best friends find themselves in the universe of One Piece after a mysterious man gives them strange fruits and they're in separate pirate crews. Stormy has to find her best friend without falling in love with the captain of the Heart Pirates. Shell has to find her best friend before the captain of the Kidd Pirates decides to claim her. LawxOC and KiddxOC
1. Chapter 1

**What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into? **

**Summary: **Two best friends find themselves in the universe of One Piece after a mysterious man gives them strange fruits and they're in separate pirate crews. Stormy has to find her best friend without falling in love with the captain of the Heart Pirates. Shell has to find her best friend before the captain of the Kidd Pirates decides to claim her. LawxOC and KiddxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

Stormy fidgeted around in her seat, not being able to sit still. She couldn't help it! She was so excited for her best friend to come over. Shell hardly ever got time away from her home because of all the dogs her family had and she was stuck taking care of them. Stormy ran a hand through her short, light brown hair that was slightly messy and curly at the ends. She loved having short hair, it was easier to take care of.

Her deep green eyes glanced at the clock and she counted down the seconds until Psychology was over. Oh, how she wished Shell never dropped out of Psychology part B. Then, her wish came true and the school bell rang, signaling the end of class for the day.

Stormy quickly gathered her things and squealed out in delight when she saw her best friend walk out of Study Hall. "Shell Bell!" she said happily and glomped the older girl. "I thought Psychology would never end!"

"You're over exaggerating." Shell simply said and Stormy pulled away to observe her best friend. She had long, thigh-length dark brown hair that was straight and a little spiky, with long bangs over her face. Her eyes were hazel, or greyish-green as she called them. Whereas Stormy had one tattoo, the Jolly Roger Tattoo of the Heart Pirates on her hip with DEATH tattooed right below it.

Shell had many tattoos, the most noticeable one was the black lines on her left wrist, beginning there and wrapping around her wrist, stretching to cover her pinkie, index fingers and thumb. She also had another tattoo, one of black and red flames that began from the back of her right ear and stretched across her right shoulder, going down and cross to the right side of her chest and then going down more and ending at her right hand. She had a total of six tattoos over the course of two years.

Stormy had old burns and cuts from cooking, along with an industrial bar through her left ear and four hoops in each ear. She had a round body, not very curvy and had a chest on the tiny side. Shell however, was the complete opposite. She had four piercings on each ear, one in her eyebrow and a lip piercing. Her skin was pale, she had dark colored nails and a curvy figure with a heart-shaped face. Shell also had faint scars on her right arm, all from the same nail, an x-shaped scar on her left cheek and a faint scar on the right side of her face from a dog attack.

"Squeee! I'm so excited bestie!" Stormy said happily as she got her stuff out of her locker and then closed it. The two headed out of the school and to her house, which wasn't too far from the school. "Now we can take about One Piece and Law all night!"

"Well, now that you have internet, I need to update on my stories." Shell spoke.

All of a sudden, a tall man wearing a cloak that covered his entire body held out three strange fruits in front of them. "Take them."

"Fruit!" Stormy grabbed one and Shell was hesitant, but grabbed the other two.

"Use them wisely girls." he spoke and then just...vanished.

Shell raised an eyebrow, feeling that something wasn't right. Stormy began eating her fruit and gulped it down. "Mmm! Tasty!"

Shell ate her two on the way to her house. Once night came along, they were so into their writing that it was almost midnight. Stormy glanced over at her bestie, seeing the rest of her tattoos. She wore a black tank top and shorts that ended at her thighs. Shell had black angel wings on her back that stretched from her shoulders down to her hips, a red heart with a knife going through it and blood dripping down on her left bicep, a green and black snake that began at the middle of her right leg, wrapping around and ending at her foot and lastly, a black dragon in a circle on her right thigh.

"Shell Bell..." Stormy groaned, holding her stomach. "I don't feel so good..."

"That's what you get for eating that fruit. I feel fine." Shell continued typing on her laptop and then she also groaned. "Shit...what kind of fucking fruit was that?" she clutched her stomach, eyes narrowed from pain.

"I hate to say it...but they looked like Devil Fruits..." Stormy groaned, collapsing onto her bed and clutching her stomach. "God it hurts!"

Shell suddenly heard footsteps, looking up to see the mysterious man from earlier. "W...who are you?" she gasped, clutching her stomach even more. "What did...you give us?"

The man suddenly began laughing. "You two really fell for it!" he tossed his cloak off, reveling a man wearing clown makeup and dressed in a colorful attire. "That really did surprise me!"

Shell's eyes widened. "Kefka..." she whispered. "Why...?"

"Oh don't worry, the Devil Fruits won't kill you, just you won't be able to swim anymore." Kefka laughed, touching Shell's forehead with a single finger. She groaned as her stomach clenched up. She felt like throwing up. "Haha, have fun ladies." As her vision darkened, the last thing she saw was Kefka grinning psychotically before everything went black.

...

Stormy woke to fingers poking and prodding her body. "You think she's dead?" a male voice asks.

"Nonsense, she's breathing."

"I think she looks cute. Especially with those ears and tail."

_Wait...ears...tail? _She thought and opened her deep green eyes. She realized she must've been on a ship because of the rocking motion and on the wooden floor she laid on.

"Hey, she's awake!"

Stormy lifted her head and saw three men and a giant white bear. _Wait...bear? _"Oh my god!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and glomping the unexpected bear. "You're so cute! And cuddly!"

The men gawked at Stormy as she hugged the bear, smiling widely. She then opened her eyes, realizing something. She jumped off the bear and looked at the others, seeing a tall man and the other two wearing hats, one with the name PENGUIN on it.

"Uh..." she stammered. "Whatdya mean I have ears and a tail?" she looked down behind her and saw a light brown tail coming out from her lower back. "Eh?" she reached up to her head and came into contact with soft ears, twitching them. "Oh my...wait..." she looked around frantically. "Shell...? Where's my Shell Bell?!" she panicked, running around the ship looking around for her bestie. "Shell Bell! Where are you?!"

"Hey, watch out for the-!"

Stormy looked right in front of her to see a door swing open and she ran right into it, face-first. She fell right on her back, feeling blood trickle out her nose. She saw a big black blur before everything went black.

...

Shell felt something in a rocking motion and she gave a small groan, opening her eyes. "What...the hell happened...?" she groaned. She lifted her head and saw the clear, blue sky above her, not a cloud in sight. "Where am I?" she wondered and realized she was in some sort of circular tube with a pole coming from the middle and a flag waving in the breeze.

"The hell...?" she mumbled and grabbed the edge of the tub, lifting her body up. And found herself looking down at a large ship. Her face paled. "Oh jeez...I hate heights..." she shuddered and looked down, seeing four men on the ship below. "I hope they don't see me." she muttered and then suddenly, the wood beneath her hand crumbled and she fell.

Her scream of fear was cut off when she got her legs tangled in the ropes of the sails, hanging upside down. "Goddamnit! This is just not my day..." she mumbled. "I wish someone would GET ME DOWN!"

"Can someone explain why there's a fucking woman hanging from my sails?!" an angry male voice shouted out.

"I will get her Captain." a man with very long blonde hair and wearing a face mask spoke quietly and began climbing the sails of the ship. He finally came to where Shell was hanging at.

"Please get me down. I think I'm gonna puke." she put two hands over her mouth, her face growing pale with each second.

The man carefully worked on the ropes around Shell's legs and when they became loose and she quickly grabbed a different rope as they released her legs. "Okay...baby steps Shell...baby steps. Oh, I'm gonna fucking kill Kefka when I see him next time..." she slowly slid down the rope and finally landed on the ship. "Ha...solid..." she breathed and then turned to see three other men staring at her and she could only say one thing.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Shell could feel the mens' gaze on her form as they stared at her. The bad thing was, she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, which even made her feel more exposed. "I'm just gonna um..." she paled because she realized she was on a ship and surrounded by water.

And she ate two Devil Fruits, which meant she couldn't swim at all. The one with the wild, crimson red hair was staring at her with an annoyed expression. "Um...hi." she greeted, grinning nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" the red-head asks. "And how did you get on my ship?"

The blond-haired man jumped down from the sails, startling Shell. She paled even more and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the red-head's eyes look her up and down. "Um...well..." she then began explaining what had happened.

"What exactly did these Devil Fruits look like?" the tallest man asked.

"Um...one was a blue color with weird looking grapes and the other was green with deformed leaves." Shell replied.

The man was silent for a moment before speaking again. "The Rumble-Rumble Fruit and the Fertile-Fertile Fruit. The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is Logia, with the element of lightning. And the Fertile-Fertile Fruit is Paramecia, even though its a very useless power. It allows the user to control their reproductive system, allowing them to either become fertile or infertile."

Shell paled even more as the red-head grinned and he circled around her, like a predator circling its prey. "Hmm, that power might come quite in handy." he spoke seductively and Shell backed away, bumping into the tall blond man.

"I'm only 18 man, so don't get any ideas." she warned. "The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is one of the most strongest Logia out there, so I could probably kick your ass." she held her hands up, flexing her fingers a little and causing electricity to sparkle between them. "Sweet..."

The red-head stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. Both Shell and the rest of the men stared at him with strange looks. "The girl's got spunk!" he laughed, approaching her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. "How 'bout this? I could use someone like you, join my crew and I won't do _anything_."

Shell felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to someone she didn't know. "Um..." She felt her face heat up at the thought of being with a pirate crew. _Wait...I could use them to help me find Stormy! _"Okay, you got a deal. Can I get some better clothes?"

...

Stormy sneezed, groaning as she woke up. _My nose hurts..._She sniffled and opened her eyes, finding herself in a bed.

"About time you woke sleepy-head." a male voice said and Stormy quickly sat up, seeing the man with the large fuzzy hat sitting beside the bed.

_It's so fuzzy...I want to touch it. _She thought and shook her head rapidly. "Do you know where my Shell Bell is?" she asks, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that your friend?"

"My best friend!" Stormy smiled widely. She then began explaining how she and Shell ate strange fruits and it gave them stomach aches and they blacked out because of a psycho clown.

"Well, I don't know nothing about this clown you are talking about, but I can assure you, your friend is somewhere. You will find her eventually." he spoke and then saw tears appear in Stormy's eyes. "I promise."

_Well he promised...wait...isn't that...Trafalgar Law? HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'm with the Heart Pirates, my favorite crew! _Stormy screamed mentally, drooling at the thought.

"Miss Dawn?" Captain Law snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face as she got a dreamy expression and her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Miss Dawn?" he reached out to touch her shoulder and that's when she snapped out of her trance.

"Yes Captain Law?" she spoke huskily, unable to stop herself. _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have done that. _She thought.

"I was just saying that if you are going to stay here until you find your friend, you need to get cleaned up and into the infirmary for a check up. I don't want you spreading germs onto my crewmates." Law replied and then stood up, balancing his sword on his shoulder and then left the quarters.

_I really need to find Shell. Who knows where she could've ended up with? Either the Straw Hats, Crocodile or the Kidd Pirates. _Stormy thought. She jumped off the bed and noticed the clothes laid out for her. She smiled. _He can be nice. _She grabbed the clothes and opened the door to her left, seeing a bathroom. _Schweet. _

She showered and was squeaky clean when she came out. She shrugged the clothes on, realizing they were a bit big for her and just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." she spoke out loud and opened the door, nearly bumping into Penguin.

"Miss Dawn, Captain Law requests your presence in the infirmary." Penguin spoke with a slight blush on his face, smiling. The hat he wore was completely adorable, too bad she couldn't see his eyes.

"Can you take me there?" Stormy asks in an innocent voice, looking at the man with puppy dog eyes. _Maybe Bepo will be there! He's so fucking cute! _

Penguin's face became red. _She's so cute with those ears..._He thought. "R-right this way Miss Dawn." he spoke, blushing.

"Please drop the miss, call me Stormy." Stormy smiled and Penguin showed her to the infirmary, where Captain Law was waiting.

"Sit down on the table please." he pointed to the table.

Stormy frowned. _I hate being bossed around, but he said please..._She thought and walked over, sitting on the table. "So what's on the agenda for today Captain Law?" she asks, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I'll be checking your heartbeat, among other things." he replied. "Hold out your arm." she did as so and put two fingers on her wrist, feeling her heart beat underneath the skin. He became a little aware when her heart beat began to accelerate.

_God he's so close to me. I just wanna grab that face and kiss him..._Her face got red at the thought. She had had this major crush on Law since she first saw him in the manga. _Anime boys are so much better...real men have no brains at all. At least Law's a doctor! _She broke into a grin.

"Something funny Miss Dawn?" the Surgeon of Death asks.

"Nothing, I just remembered something." She replied.

_Heartbeat seems fine, I don't see any problems with her heart. _"Is this your natural skin color?"

"Yeah, I don't go outside much 'cause I burn very easily." Stormy replied. "And could you please drop the miss, it's Stormy."

Law could only grin. _She's got some spunk, I like that. _"As you wish Stormy."

Stormy mentally smirked to herself. _I got him to say mah name! Bwahahahaha, this is gonna be fun! _"Oh! I just remembered. If I find Shell, you should probably check her too. She's got a heart murmur and I'm not sure how well she's doing with that right now..."

"What usually happens?"

"Well, she can get tired, cranky and she'll have trouble breathing and maybe pass out, but she hasn't had any episodes for a few years." Stormy replied.

"Well, if and when we do find her, I can give her a check up. We'll be docking at the next island in a few hours, so you'll be able to look around then."

Stormy smiled. _Don't worry Shell Bell, I'll find you! _

...

_Ugh, this rocking motion is starting to make me sick. _Shell thought as she sat against the edge of the ship, her knees hugged to her chest. She got better clothes, a pair of black pants and shoes, but still kept her tank top. She rubbed her arm, feeling quite lonely. _I wonder where Stormy landed at. Probably with the Heart Pirates or the Straw Hats. I bet she's thinking the same thing. _

All of a sudden, the blond man-Killer- walked out from the ship and held out a pouch of berries to the only woman in the crew. "For supplies. Captain Kidd said you will need to buy clothes and a weapon."

She held out her hands and it plopped down into her pale palms. "Um...thanks?" she raised an eyebrow as he left. _Not very talkative..._She thought and stood up, seeing an island ahead of them. _If I can find Stormy here, then I'll be able to go with her. I know who Kidd is, sadistic and bloodthirsty. _She sighed. "We'll find each other Stormy D."

When they docked, Shell was about to jump off the ship, but then Kidd stopped her. "Hey! Don't you fucking plan on running away." the red-head spoke, his dark red eyes glaring at her.

Shell had the urge to roll her eyes, but restrained herself. "Yes Captain." she spoke and jumping off the ship, landing on the wooden dock. She walked into town and into the nearest weapon store. She bought a katana for 3,000 berries and then wandered to the clothing store. She planned on buying many of the same outfit.

It took her 16 minutes to find the perfect outfit and she changed it into when she bought them. She now wore an outfit consisting of black pants with holes in them, a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons undone, a black sleeveless vest that was also buttoned up with the first two buttons undone, black knee-high leather boots and a sash around her waist for her katana.

"Now, that's done. I'd better go search for Stormy."

Unknown to her, Stormy was already on the island, in new clothes and looking for her. Stormy wore an outfit consisting of a green tank top, a grey hoodie with a cute chibi green cat on the pockets, black cargo pants and black sneakers with cute kitties on them. She also had green and black striped stockings, but they were hidden underneath her pants.

"SHELLLLLL BELLLL!"

"Could you please stop screaming?" Law grumbled, rubbing his poor ears. "You're going to find her."

"But I haven't found her yet!" Stormy panicked. "I need my best friend! I need my Shell Bell!" she ran off, shouting out her best friend's name and Law only sighed.

She kept shouting out Shell's name and then bumped into someone hard. "Hey! Watch where you're..." the female voice trailed off. "Storm?"

Stormy looked up and saw Shell, in a complete new attire, looking down at her. "Shell!" she squealed out in delight and glomped the older girl, causing both of them to fall and laugh. "I missed you so much!"

Shell laughed and hugged her best friend back. God, how she missed her. "I missed you two." the two stood up. "Where did you end up?"

"With the Heart Pirates!" Stormy grinned widely and Shell only shook her head. "What about you?"

"The Kidd Pirates."

Stormy's grin fell. "Wow...that...freaking sucks."

"Tell me about it. I'm hungry, let's go eat and catch up."

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"So, what Devil Fruit did you end up eating?" Stormy asks as she bit into her lunch.

"The Fertile-Fertile Fruit and the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, you?" Shell replied.

"The Cat-Cat Fruit." Stormy grinned. "I haven't figured out what type I can transform into yet. What's the Fertile-Fertile fruit?"

Shell's face flushed. "I can control my reproductive system. I can make myself fertile and infertile..." she saw the shocked expression on her best friend's face. "Yeah."

"I hope Kidd doesn't try anything or I'm gonna be kicking some ass."

"You hate fighting." Shell pointed out.

"You're an exception!"

Shell only grinned. "I feel so loved." she sighed. "But anyway, we gotta leave before Kidd finds us. I'm coming with you, I ain't staying with them."

"Good!" Stormy laughed.

The two finished their lunch and quickly went to go find Law. "He is so hot Shell. I just want to grab that face and kiss him!"

"You would. You're a teaser." Shell poked her arm and Stormy only stuck her tongue out childishly. As they continued to walk, they saw the ship and Law. "Is that him?"

"Law! I found her!" Stormy grabbed her best friend's wrist and dragged her all the way to the pirate captain. "Told ya I would find her!" she grinned widely.

"Yeah, now can we go before Kidd finds me?" Shell said harshly, not wanting to get found by the sadistic pirate. The three began walking to the ship and that's when Shell felt a pull on her ear. "Hmm?" the pull became greater and she yelped as she was thrown backwards, a hand fisting in her hair harshly. She hissed in pain, clenching her teeth.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kidd questioned, growling down at her.

"Hey! Let her go!" Stormy snarled. "She's coming with us!"

"Let me think about that for a second." Kidd put on his thoughtful face, all the while Shell tried to get his hand out of her hair. "Nope." he grinned maniacally.

"I don't wanna be with your fucking crew!" Shell snarled. "You're psychotic, lemme go! OW!" she cried out when he yanked her hair harshly, threatening to pull strands out. _God, that fucking hurts! _

"Stormy, let's go." Law spoke, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her away. "I'm too lazy to fight right now."

"I can't just leave her with him! He'll do bad things to her!" Stormy panicked, being torn away from her best friend...again. "Lemme go!" her eyes filled with tears. "I'll find you Shell! I promise! I'll break you away from him!"

Shell could only watch as the two boarded the ship and it sailed off. She struggled even more. "Let...GO! Goro Goro no...5 Man Boruto!" she shouted and her body became engulfed in lightning. Kidd growled and jumped back, avoiding being electrocuted. "Goro Goro no...Kiten!" she thrusted her hand out and a giant tiger -shaped blast of lightning came out of her palm and struck at Kidd, creating an explosion on impact.

"Captain!"

Her body returned to normal and she ran to the docks, hoping it wasn't too late. She stopped at the edge and jumped up and down. "Wait! Come back! Damnit, I'm so fucked..." she whispered and whirled around, a hand immediately grabbing her throat and lifting her up.

"Did you really believe you could get away from me?" Kidd snarled, growing angrier by the second. "I'm one of the most feared pirates on the Grand Line!"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I very much doubt that."

The two glared at each other and then he smirked. "Well, I hope you know how to swim." and then he dropped her.

Shell hit the water with a splash and she gasped, realizing she couldn't swim at all. _Shit, shit, SHIT! _She thought and tried to grab onto something. Her nails caught the edge of one of the posts holding up the dock and she clung to it for her dear life. _He's gonna pay for that. _She thought darkly to herself.

The bubbles had disappeared seconds ago and Kidd's dark red eyes narrowed. "She dead?" Wire questions.

"Go down there and find out." Kidd demanded, obviously annoyed with the woman. All of a sudden, he heard a weird static sound and looked down to see electricity forming. "Get off the dock!"

As they all jumped off the dock, the dock exploded. Shell landed on the grass, groaning. "God...that hurt..." she coughed, shuddering. She didn't notice Kidd walk over until he reached down and grabbed her hair again, yanking her up.

"Back to the ship." he grumbled and walked, dragging Shell along.

"Let go! That fucking hurts!" she snarled and struggled to keep up with him. She only thought of what was going to happen now. _I could only imagine how Storm's feeling. _She thought, gritting her teeth.

...

KNOCK

"Go the fuck away! I don't wanna talk to anyone!" Stormy shouted, angrily wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Captain Law says you have to come out and eat." Penguin stammered from outside her door.

"Tell your Captain to go fuck himself!" she snarled and grabbed her pillow, stuffing her face into it. Oh, how bad she wanted to punch Law in the face for making her leave Shell with that sadistic psycho! Now she just lost her best friend again and didn't know when'd they meet up again. Her cat ears twitched in response and folded down in depression.

"Stormy," she heard Law's voice as he opened her door. She only pretended to be asleep. "I know you are upset. You will see her again."

Stormy knew he was being polite. _Sarcastic bastard. _She thought. "Just go away." she mumbled. She felt the captain sit on the edge of the bed and she froze when his hand reached behind her right cat ear and began to scratch. She could feel a rumble in her chest and she tried as hard as she could not to release it.

Then, she began purring. Law only grinned lazily and continued to scratch behind her ear, crossing his leg over the other. Her eyes were closed, her face set in a relaxed expression. She then realized what he was doing and sat right up, glaring at him. "Don't do that!" she growled.

The grin fell from his face and into a frown. "Do not order me around Miss Dawn. Be grateful that I allowed you to stay on my ship."

Stormy knew he was right and she gave up, sighing in defeat. "I know...but...I can't leave her with that bastard!"

"I understand your worry. But if your friend has one of the most invincible Devil Fruits, then she should be able to look after herself."

Stormy looked to the side and sniffed. _He has a point..._She thought and then her stomach growled loudly. She only grinned sheepishly and followed Law to the galley. After dinner and as darkness fell, the stars began to come out. Stormy looked up at them and thought about Shell, how she was dealing with Kidd.

_That bastard better not do anything to hurt her or hell will break loose. _She thought, scowling to herself. She knew Shell was strong, but she could only take so much. "Oh Shell...how I wish you were here."

Meanwhile, Shell cursed to herself, pressing the ice pack to her eye. "Goddamnit! Fucking asshole!" she swore loudly to herself, wincing in the process. "I bite him and he fucking punches me in the face. Goddamnit." she walked back out to the deck and sat down against the edge, holding the ice pack to her eye. "If only I could fly, I could get out of here..."

She sighed, realizing the predicament she was in. _I can't believe this is happening...I'm gonna kill Kefka. _She thought darkly and suddenly, he popped up right in front of her.

"I must be in the right place." Kefka laughed, glancing down at Shell. "Hello there dear, how's your life coming along?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" she snarled, bringing out her katana. She swung it, but he stopped it with one finger. _How the hell-? _

"I guess that means it's coming along." Kefka cackled. "Not to worry dear, you'll reunite with your friend again."

"Stop talking and let me kill you!" she swung her katana again, but it was smacked out of her hand and the clown grabbed her chin roughly. "When I get that chance, you will die." she snarled, glaring at him.

"I very much doubt that." he grinned insanely. "Nice black eye by the way, did Kidd give it to you?"

She only growled and Kefka took that as a yes. He let go of her chin and floated upwards. "What the hell do you want from us you psycho?!" she shouted at him angrily. When he didn't answer, she became aggravated. "Goro Goro no...Arashi!" she shouted and throwing both of her hands at him repeatedly, lightning bolts coming out of them and hitting Kefka. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she got more exhausted with each one.

Shell had to stop to catch her breath, dust covering the area. She coughed and Kefka only laughed as the dust faded. "Nice attack dear." he spoke, grinning. "You're starting to control your powers. Well, I must take my leave. Nice seeing you again!" he laughed as he vanished in a small light.

Shell stood there for a moment before rage boiled inside of her and she let out a scream of pure, raw rage that echoed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Stormy woke to birds chirping and water splashing against the ship. She yawned and sat up, getting out of bed and opening the door, only to be greeted by Penguin. "G-good morning Stormy." he said, a blush coming onto his face.

"Morning Penguin." she said back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright." she replied and the two walked back out to the deck. Law was standing, talking to Shachi. "What's going on?"

"We will be docking in 5 hours, due to the need for more supplies. However, wherever Captain Law goes, Kidd also appears there." Penguin replied and shuddered at Kidd's name.

"Which means Shell will be there!" Stormy said happily. "Captain, set sail for the next island!"

Meanwhile, Shell kicked open the door to Kidd's quarters and found him sleeping on the couch, shirtless, not even having the buckles across his torso and his goggles on the floor. He basically just wore his pants and boots.

Her eyes narrowed and she winced at her black eye. "Hey," she spoke loudly, reaching up and nudging his sleeping form with her boot. "Get up."

He only dug his nose into his pillow and hugged the dark red blanket to his body. She groaned and smacked her forehead, being careful not to hit her black eye. So she had woken up at 6am to Kidd's yelling and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. So if she couldn't sleep, he can't sleep either.

She leaned down to smack his bare shoulder, but his hand suddenly lunged out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her to him. "H-hey! Let go! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up." he mumbled and ignored her protests, dragging her onto the couch with him and trapped her between him and his arms. Shell growled and once again tried to get up, but he only frowned and held onto her tighter. "No, sleepy time."

Was he even asleep?! Shell felt very uncomfortable in the position she was in, plus she hadn't been this close to a guy before. Since Kidd wasn't planning on letting go, she decided to just lay down and get some sleep for the next few hours.

It was one thing to wake up to an alarm clock, but to wake up to Kidd, who is quite on the heavy side, rolling over and laying on Shell. "Oof!" she gasped as his body rolled over onto her own. She struggled to push his body off of hers. "Kidd, get the hell off me now!" her arms were stuck underneath his body, as well as her legs.

She managed a deep breath from his crushing weight. "KIDD!"

"Mmm," he groaned and then whined, getting up a little to do a pushup. The next word he said had nothing to do with the situation and was, quite frankly, disturbing. "Woof." he shook his hair like a dog, the crimson red strands all messed up and then shifted his position, putting his arms around her back and laying his head on her chest.

Her jaw fell open. _Did he just sleep-talk? Is he even sleeping?! What the fuck?! _Shell screamed mentally. She struggled to free her arms from underneath his body and managed to get her right arm free. "Kidd, if you don't get the hell off in the next two seconds, you're gonna have a black eye just like me." she whispered harshly, gripping his crimson hair and pulling slightly.

Kidd only let out a soft snore/growl, indicating he really was asleep. _His sleeping habits are fucking weird. _Shell thought, looking up at the ceiling and still struggling to get her left arm from underneath his weight.

"Quit movin'." Kidd mumbled.

"You red-haired bastard, you're not asleep." she said harshly, glaring down at him. He only pursed his lips and scrunched his eyes. "Kidd."

"Shell." he said in a perfectly good voice.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Shell once again pulled at his hair.

"No."

"You-! Have you been awake this whole time?!" she was starting to get very uncomfortable. Her body heat was rising quickly and plus, she had a half-naked man lying on top of her!

"No," he grunted, shifting his position once more. "You woke up me with your fucking yelling."

Now she knew he wasn't asleep. "Get off." she growled.

"No."

"I can't breathe and you're heavy! Get off!" Before she could utter another sentence, his hand covered her mouth and she growled.

"You yell a lot." Kidd grumbled. "It's annoying, although you make a good pillow."

Shell's face got red with embarrassment. His hand wavered away from her mouth, but his fingers trailed over her face in a tickling motion and she giggled against her will. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did. _Shit! _"Okay, you need to really get off." she tried pushing him off, but he didn't budge. "I said get off!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm cutting your tongue out." he threatened and she shut her mouth. He gave her head a pat. "Good girl."

_I'll be so happy when I get away and for good this time. _She thought. _Man, I miss Stormy. I wonder what she's doing. _

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Captain, we're preparing to dock." Killer spoke from outside.

"Be right there." Kidd replied back and then lifted himself up, opening his dark red eyes to look at Shell. "Well, this is an awkward position." he smirked.

She glared at him. "Just get the hell off before _you _end up with a black eye."

He snorted. "Like you could hit me that hard."

"You're fucking stubborn."

"And you bitch too much, shut up jeez." He got off of her and off the couch, standing up to get dressed fully. Shell scowled and stood up, going for the door but Kidd grabbed the back of her shirt. "One more thing, if you decide to run from me again, I _will _fucking drown you."

_I dare you. _She thought and when he let go, she wandered off to the deck and jumped off to the dock, the others coming behind her. "What's the plan?"

"Head to the bar, have a drink and relax." Kidd replied.

"Yeah, I ain't old enough."

"18 is old enough." he said gruffly, putting his hand on her head and bending her head forwards. "You'll feel good after a drink or two."

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _She thought as they headed into town. They walked into the bar and immediately, Shell heard her best friend cry out.

"Shell Bell!" Stormy glomped the older girl to the ground.

"Yo Yo!" Shell laughed, hugging her best friend.

"Grrrr..." Stormy growled at her nickname. "Don't call me that Shell Bell."

Shell only shrugged and the two got up, wandering to a table. "Holy shit, what happened to your eye?"

"Whatdya think?" Shell's eyes narrowed when she pointed at Kidd behind them.

Stormy's cat ears perked up as she got an idea and she grinned. _Let's see if he likes this. _She thought and then lazily walked around the table, grabbing Shell's shoulders and pulling herself onto the lap of the older girl. Shell blushed heavily as Stormy began nuzzling her face against Shell's.

Stormy glanced over Shell's shoulder and saw Kidd giving her an intense glare, his grip on his class tightening each second. Stormy smirked and purred, causing Shell to freeze. "Shell Bell, I love you." she purred, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Uh..." Shell was at a loss for words. What exactly was Stormy doing? "Um...I love you too?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise as something shattered. Both girls glanced over at Kidd and the glass that was once in his hand was now in several pieces. Shell blinked, realizing Stormy was still on her lap. "Would you get off? You're causing a scene." Shell pushed the younger girl off her lap and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Shell stood up, but immediately muscular arms went around her waist and lifted her up. "Um..." she stammered.

Stormy glanced up and saw Kidd give her a death glare before walking off with a protesting Shell. Stormy's eyes narrowed to slits. _Alrighty then, this means war. _

...

"Law!" Stormy whined, causing the pirate to look at her. "Don'tcha agree that mah Shell Bell is totally mine?"

"Is this all to make Kidd jealous?"

"Yes! I already claimed her!" Stormy crossed her arms over her chest. "Kick his ass! I deserve to travel the seas with my best friend! That psycho's gonna try to rape her sometime!"

"Unless she enjoys it." Law spoke and Stormy glared at him.

"Fine! I'll go do it myself!" she stomped over to the Kidd Pirates. "Kidd, I have a bone to pick with you!"

The red-haired man sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" he had his arm over Shell's shoulders, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Give me my Shell Bell!" she snarled, showing her fangs.

"No."

Stormy growled like a vicious animal and brought her fist back. Before anyone could do anything, Stormy's fist connected with Kidd's jaw so hard that everyone heard it crack. Shell's face was one of shock, including the rest of the Kidd Pirates and the Heart Pirates, including everyone else in the bar.

A trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of Kidd's mouth as he grabbed his jaw, glaring like death at Stormy. She could feel his eyes burn into her own like fire. He stood up, towering over her. "Do...you have...any FUCKING IDEA WHO I AM?!"

"Yeah and you're a stupid, bloody moron who thinks he can get anything he wants and the only thing he wants to do is get into my best friend's pants!" Stormy screamed back at him, her nails sharpening to claws. "You're nothing but a sadistic, bloodthirsty, sex-fiend, asshole whose bounty is over 300 million berries because he kills innocent civilians and he thinks IT'S FUN!" she finally finished, breathing heavily.

Kidd stared at her with a look of disbelief before it went into one of complete rage and he curled his fingers into a fist, throwing it towards her. Stormy felt something roughly push her out of the way and she grabbed the bar counter as a loud punch was heard and then a loud crash on the other side of the bar. Stormy gasped, looking over to see Shell fall to the floor, blood seeping from her mouth and cheek.

"Shell!" she cried out.

The older girl grabbed the edge of the bar counter and dug her nails into the wood, electricity sparking between her fingers. "Goro Goro no...BORUTO!" she screamed out and a lightning bolt came from her palm, connecting with Kidd and throwing him outside in an explosion. "Kidd..." she snarled, her eyes glowing blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Shell glared at Kidd as he got up and came back into the bar. "You little..." he snarled. "You'll pay for that."

Shell flexed her fingers, causing a ball of electricity to form in her hand. "Bring it on big boy." she taunted.

Kidd threw out his right hand, drawing in anything that was metallic. Shell swore as the metal formed into a giant hand. "Survive this!" he laughed maniacally and threw the metal arm down.

"Everyone out of the bar!" the bartender shouted and everyone screamed as they ran out. The metal arm came down on the bar, destroying it. Shell swore to herself as she jumped onto a building.

_Damn he's strong. _She thought and suddenly the metal arm appeared right in front of her. _Shit. _She quickly jumped away, but then Kidd threw out his other arm and his powers tugged on Shell's piercings. She was pulled towards him and his hand wrapped around her throat. He cackled and then slammed her onto the ground, creating a small crater.

She gasped out in pain as pain erupted through her body. She then growled as her eyes glowed blue and kicked Kidd in the face, causing him to stagger back. "Goro Goro no-!" she then stopped as her body became engulfed in electricity.

Kidd released the metal on his arm. _What? Oh fuck, she's losing control! _

The electricity exploded, throwing everyone backwards. Stormy held onto Law for dear life in order not to get blown away. The electricity died down and finally faded off, leaving a giant crater and an unconscious Shell lying in it. "Oh-no..." she ran towards the crater, but Kidd's foot came out of nowhere and kicked her away. She skidded on the ground, scraping her palms.

Kidd walked into the crater and glared down at the unconscious girl before grabbing her wrist and throwing her over his shoulder. He walked out of the crater and to his crew when Law stopped him.

"Let her go Kidd." Law demanded, causing Kidd to glare at him.

"Fuck off, I'm in no mood to fight you." Kidd growled.

"I don't care, let the kid go."

"Are you deaf? I said fuck off!" Kidd said angrily. "Annoy me anymore and I'll kill her. Then you'll have nothing to bitch about." he turned on his heel and walked away, his crew close behind him.

Stormy could only watch in helplessness as Kidd walked off with her best friend once more. Her cat ears folded down and she hung her head, her hair hiding her face and closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Law watched as Stormy cried over her friend and he sighed, rubbing his face. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

...

It was late, late at night. Kidd walked down to the quarters of the ship and entered Shell's, swinging the door open. She had spiked a fever immediately after they left the island and Killer was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she breathed heavily, the fever raging through her. "Captain, the fever has gone up." Killer spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kidd crossed his arms over his chest, glancing down at the only female member of his crew. There was a knock at the door and he opened the door, Heat holding a small bottle of green liquid. "A man gave this to me, saying it would help heal Shell."

Kidd took the bottle and with slight annoyance, waved Killer off the bed, who ordered without question and Kidd sat on the edge of the bed. Shell felt her body burning, sweat rolling down her face. She heard distant voices and one voice commanded her to open her mouth.

She opened it slightly without question and a liquid was poured down her throat. She coughed, spitting up some of the liquid. She heard a growl and a hand covered her mouth. "Swallow all of it, moron."

She managed to swallow the liquid with some difficulty and opened her eyes halfway. Her vision was blurry and she blinked slowly and it cleared perfectly. "Kidd...?"

Her voice was quiet and scratchy, but she knew who he was. He only frowned. "Yeah moron."

"What...happened?"

He flicked her forehead, causing her to flinch. "Back to sleep idiot. I'll tell ya when you wake up."

It wasn't long before she fell back asleep, this time more peacefully. The next time she woke, she felt incredibly better and sat up, running a hand through her hair. She threw off the covers and realized how filthy she was. "Ew...shower time." she clapped her hands together and wandered into the bathroom.

She took a long hot shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body. She sighed, feeling clean now. She opened the door, letting cool air hit her face and bumped into something hard and solid. She stepped backwards, rubbing her nose and looked up, her eyes immediately widening when she realized she had bumped into the captain.

And she was only wearing a towel.

Shell paled. _Shit..._

"Uh...hi?" she said sheepishly.

Kidd suddenly smirked and grabbed her bare shoulders, shoving her back into the bathroom and against the wall. She gasped and her face flushed when his right hand trailed up her bare thigh and his mouth was at her neck. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him away. Every inch of her body wanted him off. He was dangerous, psychotic, insane, a murderer! She gasped when his teeth bit down on her shoulder and then pierced the skin. She cried out in pain as blood began to seep down her shoulder and chest.

The red-head released his grip on her shoulder and licked up the blood, causing her to shiver. It fucking hurt a lot! He leaned into her ear, smirking. "You're mine now." he whispered and then left.

Shell winced, grabbing another towel to press it to the wound. _Fucking bastard! Who does he think he is?! He can't just...claim me! I'm no one's property, except my own! I should bite him back...no, I'll fucking carve my katana into him! See if he likes that! _She carefully wrapped wrapped bandages around it and flexed her hand before getting dressed.

She suddenly heard a loud boom and looked out the window to see 5 Marine ships coming towards him. She groaned. "That can't be good..." she muttered and hurried onto the deck.

"Let's show these bastards what happens when you mess with the Kidd Pirates!" Kidd shouted. "I'm very much tempted to kill these fuckers, but they're too far away."

_I never liked Marines much anyway..._Shell thought, electricity sparking between her fingers. "Goro Goro no...El Thor!" she threw her hands up at the sky and the sky rumbled as dark clouds appeared over one of the ships. A large lightning bolt came down from the clouds and into the unlucky ship, destroying it completely.

_Holy shit, that's freaking awesome! _She grinned to herself. The ships were getting closer and Shell was starting to feel some sort of tug on her body. _Why does it feel like someone's trying to pull me in? It's not Kidd..._ She glanced up at the red-head and saw that he was howling with glee as he destroyed the Marine ships.

The pull was becoming stronger as one of the ships was getting closer. All of a sudden, her body moved forwards by itself. _Huh? _she thought and then the pull got more powerful and she found herself jumping onto the edge of the ship.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kidd shouted, obviously angry.

"It's not me! Something's pulling me!" she tried so hard to resist the pull, but then it pulled her right off the ship and onto the Marine ship. She landed harshly on the wood, groaning.

"Well, looks like I pulled a good one!" a male voice said gleefully and Shell looked up to see a very tall man, around ten feet, with blond hair, sunglasses and wore a fluffy pink coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Shell questioned angrily, getting up and placing her hand on her katana.

The man chuckled, grinning widely. In fact, he had been smiling the whole time. "The name's Donquixote Doflamingo. Perhaps you have heard of me darling?"

Shell thought to herself for a moment. "Nah, I got nothing."

Doflamingo only smiled. "That's too bad. I really hate to send a pretty thing like you into slavery."

"Slavery?"

"Yup! Come on darling! Follow me!" he stood up to his full height, towering over her. He began walking away, flexing his fingers and Shell found herself following him.

_What the hell?! Can he control bodies or something?! I can't follow! _She thought to herself and tried once more to stop her movements, but it was no use. _It's no use! _

The blond-haired man lead her to the bottom of the ship, where she saw many other girls and some men, including other races. Then she gasped. "Storm!"

"Shell!" Stormy cried, tears of pain rolling down her face. She had a

Shell growled viciously. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Oh nothing much. Branded her with the mark of slavery, that's all." Doflamingo grinned and motioned his finger, causing Shell to turn her back to him. "This might hurt darling." he spoke as he grabbed her shirt and lifted it up to her shoulders.

"Eh?" was all she could say before something hot and burning was pressed onto the middle of her back, right between her angel wings. She let out a scream of pain and agony as the mark of slavery was branded onto her back.

A few moments later, the branding object was taken away but the pain and the burning was left. Shell sucked in deep breaths through her teeth in order not to scream out again. "See? It wasn't that bad." the blond man grinned and let her shirt fall down. He motioned his fingers around and she turned to him. He immediately grabbed her chin, observing her face. "It's too bad a pretty little thing like you is going into slavery, I would've kept you for myself." he smiled widely.

Shell found herself speaking before she could stop herself. "Go fuck yourself you damn animal." she snarled, causing the man to grip her chin tighter and she knew she was going to have bruises.

He grinned widely, causing her to wonder why he smiled so damn much. _Maybe he's taking entertainment in all of this. _She thought.

"You're a fiery one, that's for sure." he leaned close to her face, causing her to recoil back. "I would love to see what makes you _tick_." and he let go of her face, smiling once more. "Be prepared ladies and gents, because your new lives start right now!" he cackled and then left the room, along with the branders, who shut and locked the door.

Shell snarled and threw herself at the door, pounding on it violently. "Let us the fuck out of here! I swear to god, if you don't let us out of here, YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING REGRET IT!" she screamed out in rage. Her hand went to her katana and she pulled it out, beginning to slash at the door.

About ten minutes later, she stopped and sheathed her katana, breathing heavily. "It's no use." one of the men said. "There's no way out of here."

Shell sighed heavily, wincing from the brand on her back and then went to go sit down by Stormy. "Are you okay?"

Stormy sniffled, but smiled. "I'm fine now that you're here." the Neko girl hugged the older girl, causing her to smile and hug her back.

"I missed you too bestie. And don't worry, we're going to get out of here, one way, or another."

_I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Shell's back burned with intensity as she began to wake up. All the recent events came back to her like a cannonball and she swore quietly 'cause of Stormy sleeping. _This is all fucked up. _

Suddenly, the door opened and light flooded her vision. "G'morning ladies and gents! Time to get up!" Doflamingo announced, everyone getting up slowly. "Welcome to your new lives!"

Stormy held onto Shell's hand tightly as they and the others walked out of the bottom of the ship and onto the ship, following the men as they were led into the giant building. "The World Nobles," a young girl whispered. "They're so frightening..."

Shell's eyes narrowed and she flexed her fingers, electricity sparking between them. Suddenly, someone took her katana and she snarled, turning to the person and grabbing it back. "Nobody takes _my _katana." she growled and sent lightning threw it, electrocuting the person. One of the guards hit her over the head with the butt of his gun and she released her grip on her katana, another person taking it.

A collar with a chain coming off was put around her neck. "What the hell is this?" Shell questioned.

"It's a bomb collar." a man replied. "Trying to escape or if the chain breaks, say goodbye to your head." he grinned, but his grin faded when Shell's glare burned into his eyes.

"Move along!" someone pushed her roughly and she growled, going back to Stormy. "This is fucking great..."

...

Kidd crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Law across from him. "You two are being difficult." Nami scolded. "For once could you work together to get your girls back?"

Both got slight blushes on their faces, but only glared at her. "We have plenty of help." Sanji spoke, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Even Croc-boy is going to help."

"When's the earliest we can get to the Slave Trade?" Luffy asks, looking all serious.

"One and a half days at the most." Law replied and glanced at the man across from him.

"What?" Kidd grumbled.

Law shrugged.

Meanwhile, Shell and Stormy hauled down to where the slaves worked. "I can tell this is gonna fucking suck." the older girl said. "Just stay close to me Storm. Who knows what kind of people are here..."

The two began moving rocks, trying to ignore some of the slaves' crying. _When I get out of here, I'm going to kill that flamingo and free these slaves. _Shell thought and then she suddenly heard her best friend cry out. She looked over and saw her fall onto her knees, holding the back of her head while a guard stood behind her.

"Faster slave!" he kicked her back, right where her brand mark was.

That cry of pain echoed through Shell's ears and her eyes narrowed in complete rage, her eyes glowing blue. She dropped everything she had in her hands and ran at the guard, jumping and kicking his face with both of her feet. "You stay the fuck away from her!" she snarled, grabbing the guard by the front of his coat and punching him across the face.

Then, her body stopped and she stood up by herself, cursing as the blond man flexed his fingers. "Now now, no need for violence." he smiled down at her and she glared at him intensely. "Let's go darling, you and I need to have a talk."

Shell moved her eyes to glance at Storm and mouthed _I'll be right back. _

She nodded and against her will, Shell followed the blond man out. "Y'know, I don't give a shit about the World Government or its powers. Hell, I'd even quit the Shichibukai if I felt like it." he stopped and turned to her. "But _you_," the tall man approached her and grabbed a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "You are something entirely different." he motioned his hand and next thing she knew, he had her trapped against the wall, like Kidd did before.

_'Cept the asshole isn't fucking ten feet tall! _she thought to herself, cursing herself for being in this situation. _God, this is one of the times I wish Kidd was here. He'd kick this guy's ass to the moon and back. Nobody better be messin' with my bestie or else I'm gonna be kicking some ass and taking some-gahhh! What the fuck is he doing?! _her mind screamed out in pure rage when the blond bastard pulled the torn part of her shirt away from her shoulder, the one Kidd had left a mark.

He could only grin widely as he came upon a large bite mark on her shoulder after tearing the bandages off. He poked the mark, causing her to hiss from pain. "Oh, did it hurt? That's a nasty bite, who gave you this?" he questioned, a smile on his face.

Shell gritted her teeth. "I'm not...telling you...anything. So fuck off!" She then let out a whimper when he stuck his thumb into the left side of her mouth, causing her to clench one eye shut.

The blond pressed his free hand down on the bite mark, causing it to bleed again and she bit down, drawing blood. Her face flushed deeply as he licked up the blood and she closed her other eye, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

Shell struggled to move her hands, her arms, hell her legs even! She needed to get away and find a way to escape and set herself, Storm and the other slaves free. The blond pulled away and licked his lips, seeing the look on the girl's face.

"Don't worry," he purred against her neck. "It won't be so bad when you get used to it here."

...

Stormy watched her best friend closely, her cat ears down. Shell had her knees hugged to her chest and her face buried in them. She had been quiet ever since she was brought back to the labor room.

The younger of the two crawled over and sat beside her. "Shell? Are you alright?" she questioned quietly.

Shell nodded and lifted her head, her skin a sickly pale color. "I'm fine."

"Did he do anything or-?"

"No, nothing." Shell said in a perfectly normal voice. "Just freaked me out." she glanced at the color around her best friend's neck and then hugged her tightly. "I'm protecting you, even if it kills me."

Stormy smiled and hugged the older girl back. She was glad that her best friend was with her and that nothing could separate them. Later on, the two finally fell asleep only to be awoken by a large blast.

"What was that?" Shell said groggily, sitting up. There was another blast and the two were fully awake now. Stormy's cat ears perked up when she heard several clangs and shouts from outside.

"Hey, help me tear down this door!" she shouted to the now awake other slaves in the room. The girls and the slaves pounded against the door. "Again!" she shouted and with one more pound against the door, it broke right off its hinges.

_Wait...why did I just use my powers? _Shel thought, but only shrugged and yelped when Stormy grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside to grab a key. Both of them grabbed keys and unlocked the collars around their necks, hearing them fall with loud clangs. "God! That feels so much better!" she rubbed her neck in content. "Let's go, we need to get out of here!" she grabbed the younger girl's wrist and they ran. "Shit! I just remembered my katana!" she skidded to a halt and tossed Stormy out the door. "Go find Law!"

"But-!" Stormy began, but the older girl interrupted her.

"Just go, I'll be fine." she grinned and held out her hand. "Best friends to the end?"

Stormy grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "To the end." she whispered with a smile and then ran off to find Law.

"You there! Help me find my katana!" she heard Shell shout. She only shook her head and ran on. "Law!" she shouted out his name. "Where are you?!"

"Miss Dawn!" a voice exclaimed and she turned around to see Bepo.

"Bepo!" she squealed out in delight and nearly pulled the bear to the ground with her hug. "I missed you, missed you! Where's Law? I need to talk to him."

"He's over there." Bepo pointed over.

"Lawwwww!" a female voice exclaimed out and the doctor glanced over to see a girl with cat features crash right into him, locking her arms around his waist. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

Law only sighed in relief. "Miss Dawn-."

"Stormy." she pouted, looking up at him.

"Whatever, are you alright?" he questions, managing to unlock her arms from his waist. He cleared his throat, seeing the dirt, cuts and bruises on her face.

"Yeah, besides the fact that I got the mark of slavery on my back and I gotta go find Shell!" she flailed her arms, trying to run off, but Law grabbed the back of her dirty and torn shirt.

"Oh-no, stay here. It's not much of a rescue if you get captured again."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KATANA YOU DAMN BOY?!"

"I-I don't know where it is!" the young guard cried, anime tears rolling down his face.

Shell growled, causing the man to panic. "O-okay! I know where it is!"

"Show me!"

Around ten minutes later, the guard showed her where the weapons room was and she grabbed her katana. "Mah sweet baby...I missed you." she kissed the hilt. "Now I gotta find a way out of here!" she tossed the guard away and put her katana in her sash before running down the hallway. "Man...these hallways are really long!" she muttered.

She finally came to a doorway that had both doors blown off. She walked out into the battlefield and heard laughing. She looked up and saw Kidd, howling with glee as he tore down the marines and guards. _For once I'm actually happy to see him. _"Kid-!" before she could utter the last letter, a large hand went over her mouth and pulled her backwards against a towering figure while the other arm wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides.

The blond chuckled as he fully came out of the shadows. "You didn't really believe I would let you escape, now would I?"

_Fuck. _Was all she could think.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Grrrr, I hate this! Damn flamingo! _She thought, struggling against Doflamingo who kept a tight grip on her. _If only I could move my arms...! _

The arm around her middle tightened and then lifted her off the ground, causing Shell to kick her legs violently. "Leth meh goth!" (Translation: Let me go!) she shouted into the hand over her mouth.

"Nope."

She clenched her fists and felt her body shake with anger. Electricity sparked between her fingers and without much effort, grabbed what she could of his shirt and both of them were engulfed in electricity. His grip on her wavered and then finally she was released. He collapsed to the floor, smoke steaming off of him as she landed on her feet. "Ha..." she breathed and stood up fully. "I'd better go before he wakes up." she ran back out to the battlefield and into the path of a falling boulder. "Shit..."

"Shell!" Stormy cried and tackled her best friend, shoving both of them out of the boulder's way. "Whew, that was a close one. You okay bestie?"

"Had another run-in with Doflamingo, but I managed to get away." Shell replied, both of them standing up. "You find Law?"

Stormy blushed a little, but smiled and nodded. "We gotta go!" she grabbed Shell's hand and pulled her along. All of a sudden, Doflamingo landed in front of them and grinned.

"Going somewhere girls?" he questions with a laugh.

"Goro Goro no...Rikiba!" Shell shouted, clapping her hands in front of her and a force field of electricity surrounded them, keeping the blond out.

He raised an eyebrow. _That is a very interesting Devil Fruit. _

"Now you can't touch us." Shell spoke, glaring at him. "As long as this force field is up, you can't do anything. Not even your body manipulation will work."

"Oh really?" the blond questioned, smiling. He saw a bead of sweat roll down Shell's face. "I can tell you're putting all of your concentration on keeping this force field up. Once your concentration breaks, you'll be defenseless." he laughed.

"I'm not finished." she spoke, causing him to stop laughing and she grinned. "I can also attack while I'm in here. Goro Goro no-."

"I'll take care of him." a deep, male voice said and the three looked to see a man walking towards them, more towards Doflamingo.

"Croco-san!" Doflamingo exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you!"

"I think he's gay." Stormy whispered to her best friend.

"More like bi." Shell whispered back, watching the two rivals face off. "I wonder who would win."

"I think Crocodile stands more of a chance." Stormy replied. "Go Crocodile!" she cheered. "Hey, did I ever tell you what I could do now?" when Shell shook her head, Stormy smiled. "Get ready to be amazed!" she took a couple steps backwards.

Shell watched as her best friend began to grow fur, her clothes disappearing into the fur and she was on all fours instead of her two legs. Shell felt her jaw drop when she saw that Stormy had transformed into a panther. "Holy shit...that's so cool!" she knelt down and stroked between her ears.

Stormy purred and then transformed back into her human form. "Neat huh?"

"That's so cool." Shell smiled and then she frowned. "I just realized something."

"Hmm?"

"The force field's gone." she replied. "I lost my concentration when you transformed."

"Should we run?"

"Preferably."

And then the two took off. "Croco-san, as much as I would love to fight you, I have a prize to catch." Doflamingo just waved goodbye and jumped onto a rock, running after the girls and leaving Crocodile dumbfounded.

"Damn, he just doesn't know when to give up!" Stormy said through her breathing. "What do we do now?"

"I need to find Kidd. Go find Law and this time, stay by him! I don't want you getting hurt!" was all Shell said before running off in a different direction. _This guy isn't going to give up. _She thought and jumped onto a boulder, hiding behind the smaller one on top. She saw the blond stop walking and look around. _Now! _she quickly brought her katana out and jumped. _Let's see if you can dodge this! _

But as her thought ended, the blond turned around and grabbed the blade of her katana, leaving Shell holding onto the hilt. _You gotta be fucking kidding me! _She thought, seeing blood run down his arm from her blade cutting into his flesh.

"You just won't give up, will you?" he grinned widely and her eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk you hypocrite." She glared at him intensely, but he didn't seem fazed by her glare at all. "You're weird."

"And you're attractive, now be a good girl and put the blade away darling." Doflamingo dropped her, flexing his fingers.

Shell struggled against the force that controlled her movements. She gritted her teeth and could only watch as she was forced to sheath her katana. He towered over her and she suddenly remembered he was five times her height. He grabbed her chin with his bloody hand and grinned, leaning down.

"How 'bout this? I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to stay, I'll buy you off slavery and you'll be free." he spoke and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shell snarled and Doflamingo's grin fell from his face, which didn't happen very often. "I'd rather die than get bought by someone like you."

His eyes narrowed from behind his sunglasses and his grip on her chin tightened, threatening to leave bruises. Instead, his hand trailed over her cheek, behind her ear and then grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back painfully.

She hissed in pain, glaring at him with one eye open. His other arm went around her back, nearly tipping her back but still on her two feet. Shell turned her head to the side, his control on her wavering, but still slightly there. He leaned down to her neck, yanking her head back even further. "You were _truly _an interesting catch." he grinned, chuckling.

Shell suddenly heard footsteps and a very angry, pissed off voice speak. "Get your fucking hands off her."

Both looked up to see Captain Kidd of the Kidd Pirates and for once, Shell was actually glad to see him. "Took you long enough!" she growled at him, not having the ability to move her poor head at all. Her neck was going to be sore in the morning.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Kidd!" Doflamingo laughed. "Sorry, but this one's mine."

_The fuck? First Kidd claims me and now flamingo! This is fucking ridiculous! Why do I hear the sound of running flip-flops? _She thought and then a voice spoke.

"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!"

Doflamingo looked up in time to have a fist connect with his face and he was thrown backwards. Shell regained all control of her body and growled. "Goro Goro no...30,000,000 Volt Hino!" she shouted out and thrusted her hand forwards, a giant hawk-shaped blast of lightning screeching coming out and colliding with the blond, creating an explosion.

"Thanks for the save Luffy!" Shell winked at the rubber man and then turned to Kidd, who jumped down in front of her. "Took you long enough." she crossed her arms over her chest. "You could've gotten here sooner, ya know!"

"Be grateful I came after you." he growled. "If I didn't, you'd be stuck with that weirdo!"

"I'd rather be stuck in a cage with a bunch of hungry lions than you or that freak!" she shouted at him angrily.

"I'd rather drown!" he shouted back.

Stormy sighed as the two bickered like an old married couple. "Have they been like this since you two came here?" Penguin asks.

"More or less." Stormy replied, watching Kidd and Shell glare at each other. "I think she'd rather be with Kidd than the flamingo guy."

"You're fucking impossible!"

"No, you're fucking impossible!" Shell screamed back, her face red from her anger. "All of you men think of is getting into a girl's fucking pants, or a guy's if you're gay! You think you can just mark me and claim I'm yours?! Fuck no!"

"Wait, what?" Stormy questioned.

Luffy scratched his head. "What are they fighting about?"

"Something you wouldn't understand Luffy." Sanji spoke.

"You should be grateful I came back to get you!"

"I am, but you have to act like a fucking asshole, so I'm acting like I'm not grateful!"

Kidd shut his mouth, but glared at her. She breathed heavily, her throat sore from screaming. "Listen, I've been pushed around, bitten, nearly molested by that damn flamingo and branded! I've been through a lot these past 30 hours, so knock it off! I'm fucking exhausted and all I want to do is sleep and get clean clothes and food in my stomach!"

"Molested?!" Stormy shouted angrily, flailing her arms.

"I'll tell you later and I said NEARLY!" Shell grumbled, sighing heavily. "Can we just go?" she looked up at the redhead, who only frowned. "And don't make that face, let's just go." she glanced around the battlefield and at Doflamingo, who was still knocked out.

Stormy sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

"There's an island not too far from here." Nami spoke. "A couple hours, maybe we all meet up there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_I hope Shell's okay. _Stormy thought as she finally stepped out of the shower. She felt squeaky clean now, free of dirt and debris. She still had some cuts and bruises, but she imagined that Shell was probably worse. _She seemed really exhausted and ready to pass out when we left. Maybe Kidd won't try anything..._

She sighed as she dried her hair and put on fresh, clean clothes. She headed down to the infirmary, where Law was waiting for her. She sat down on the table and he examined her heartbeat and checked the mark of slavery on her back.

"Does it hurt?" he asks softly.

"Not much, once in awhile." Stormy replied. "I'm just glad to be back." Her face broke into a smile. "I just hope Shell's okay, she was pretty bad..."

"Your friend is strong, as most of us have noticed." Law said, throwing in a little sarcasm.

Stormy whipped around and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't be mean!" she reached up and grabbed his fuzzy hat, putting it on her head. "Neyyh." she stuck her tongue out childishly. It was a little big for her head and she tried to keep it out of her eyes. "I took your hat, so beat that!"

Law only chuckled. "You are so childish." he put his left hand on the top of the hat and pressed it down on Stormy's head, covering her eyes.

"Hey, stop that! I can't twitch mah ears!" She whined, grabbing his wrist.

"Miss Dawn, what did I say about ordering me around?"

"Bleh." Stormy tried to get the hat from over her eyes, but Law only pressed it down more, covering her eyes completely. She whined and tried to lift it up, but he wouldn't her. She huffed angrily. _Stubborn damn man! _She thought angrily and suddenly, the weight he had been pressing down left and she lifted up the hat over her eyes, only to find him right in front of her, which made her jump. "Why'd ya do that jerk?!"

Her angry expression fell from her face as the doctor leaned closer, towards her right ear. She blushed a little, feeling her body heat up from how close they were. He trailed his right index finger down her cheek and then whispered in her ear. "You look cute wearing my hat."

Her face got red, like 50 different shades of red when he said that. _D-did he just say that to me?! Oh my god, this is a fangirl's dream come true! Squeeeee! _

"Captain," Shachi's voice came into the room and blushing like a maniac, Stormy took the hat off her head and shoved it back onto Law's and then jumped off the table, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Yes Shachi?"

"We are now docking at the island Nami had told us to go to."

Stormy quickly rushed out of the room, but she smiled widely to herself. _I can't believe that just happened! Wait till I tell Shell Bell! _

...

"Ugh, finally." Shell groaned when they arrived at the island and she jumped off the ship and onto the dock. "That rocking motion was starting to make me sick."

"Shell Bell!" she heard her best friend cry out and was immediately tackled to the ground. "Yer never gonna guess what happened!"

"You finally mustered up the courage and told Law your feelings?" Shell questioned. Stormy shook her head and told her best friend what had happened. "Oh...well, maybe he likes you."

The younger girl got hearts in her eyes and Shell rolled her own eyes. The two stood up and met up with their crews. "Hey Law," Kidd got Law's attention and the redhead grinned. "You fucked that girl yet?"

Law only smiled smugly and then flipped him off. "Guess you haven't." Kidd grumbled.

"Well, what about you?"

"I hate men." Nami muttered. "Always wondering who their next lay is gonna be."

"Yeah, we ain't that stupid." Shell stated. "I'm waiting for the right person, it'll hit me soon. And for the love of god, it better not be Doflamingo. Or I'll kill myself."

"I'd kill him." Stormy grinned. "Then you'd have someone else. By the way, what do you mean molested?"

"I said NEARLY!" Shell shouted the last word. "But he did bite my shoulder a few fucking times. Damn, he has sharp teeth." She rubbed her shoulder tenderly, feeling the pain. "He touches me again and I'm sending his ass to the end of the milky way and back."

"How old do you think he was?"

"How the hell should I know? Thirties maybe, not sure but he looked younger than Crocodile and he's about 46." Shell replied.

"You would tap that."

Shell blushed a little and smacked Stormy over the head. "YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN ME!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO-wait...YOU TRICKED ME!"

"HA!"

Suddenly, Nami whacked both of them over the head. "Shut...the hell...up..." she growled viciously.

"Yes ma'am." they both said, rubbing their heads.

"I need a drink." Shell muttered and wandered into the bar, quickly followed by Stormy. As day quickly turned to night, the two realized that maybe alcohol didn't suit them at all. Stormy only had three wine coolers and she was giggling up a storm. While as Shell sat there, her eyes glazed over and she had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Shell Bell!" Stormy giggled, her face red from giggling. "That's such a funny name! Who made that?!"

"You did." Shell slurred, chugging down her beer and wiping her mouth.

"Damn! That girl can hold her liquor!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Another please!" Shell announced and got her large cup filled up. She blinked tiredly as Stormy staggered over to Law and crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Miss Dawn, what are you doing?" he questioned.

She only giggled, smiling goofily. "Sitting on yer lap silly. I'ma cat, don't cats sit on yer lap? Besides, yer quite comfy." she nuzzled her head against his chest, purring. "I like ya Law. I really, really like ya."

Shell snorted, covering her mouth to keep her laughing down. _I knew that was gonna happen. _She thought and took a sip of her beer. She placed her hand in her palm and glanced over at Kidd, who was sitting comfortable on the couch on the other side of the bar. She got up, grabbed her mug of beer and walked over to Kidd on the couch.

She sat down beside him, feeling a little dizzy. "I think maybe this was a bad idea..." she groaned, seeing the room spin a little. "Never been drunk before..."

All of a sudden, a pale hand came around to her head and grabbed the back of it, turning her head towards the redhead and before she knew it, lips smacked against hers and almost on contact, she found herself lost in the kiss and closed her eyes, reaching up to tread her fingers through the crimson hair. His own hands slipped into her hair and tangled themselves in the dark locks, pulling and tugging as their tongues battled for dominance.

Shell felt something searing up in her chest and she groaned, grabbing the back of his neck and suddenly, ZAP! Her eyes opened a crack, expecting for Kidd to glare at her, but instead she saw several emotions in his dark red eyes. Lust, desire, want and need. He only grinned against her lips and pushed her down onto the leather couch and deepened the kiss even more.

This time, she felt bile rise up in her throat and she quickly pulled away, rolling onto the floor and retched up everything she ate and drank that evening. The room spun and she passed out before she hit the floor.

"I guess she can't hold her liquor." Nami grinned.

Stormy had fallen asleep against Law several minutes before, her cat ears twitching every now and then in her sleep.

...

Stormy came to the sensation of being on something soft and cushiony. She groaned as a headache came on and she put a hand to her head. "God, what happened last night...?"

...

Shell became aware of something hard and solid, yet sort of soft underneath her form. She groaned out in pain and held a hand to her head. "What number order did I get last night...?" she mumbled groggily.

She suddenly became aware of something rising and then falling underneath her head. _What the hell am I laying on...? Wait..._She stopped her thoughts and opened her hazel eyes. When she shifted a bit, something around her waist tightened and she felt her pillow shift. _Hmm? _She lifted up her head, feeling the headache coming back and looked into the sleeping face of Kidd.

Her eyes widened and her face blushed with embarrassment. She let out a shriek, which caused Kidd to jump and release her. She ignored her headache and ran screaming out of the room, down the hallway (she just now realized they were in some kind of motel) and out of the motel, still screaming.

"Shell!" Stormy yelped, glomping the older girl and both fell to the ground. "I slept with Law!"

"You think that's bad, I slept with Kidd! But I was fully clothed!"

"So was Law and I!" Stormy blushed. "Crap, I don't remember anything from last night!" she clutched her hair, threatening to pull the light brown strands out.

Shell thought deeply about last night, but it was all fuzzy. "I can't remember anything..." she groaned, holding her head. "My head fucking hurts..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Stormy yawned, fanning her face with her hand and then stretching her pale arms above her head and then cracked her back a few times. "Ah, much better." she placed her hand on her hip, brushing her thumb over her tattoo. She wondered what Shell was doing. _Probably taking a nap, her head did hurt quite more than mine. _She thought.

"Miss Dawn," Law spoke from his spot on the deck. He was leaning against a sleeping Bepo, who snored loudly as he slept. "Can I ask why you have my Jolly Roger tattoo on your hip?"

She froze, blushing. _Shit, busted! _She thought. "Uh well..." she grinned sheepishly. "You remember when I said we came from a different universe and that you guys are fictional?" the man nodded. "Well, you guys happen to be my favorite crew."

"Really?" she nodded. "One more thing, do you remember anything from last night?"

Stormy thought to herself for a long moment before shaking her head. "I got nothing." her cat ears perked up and her tail swished back and forth. Law motioned her over with one of his tattooed fingers and she went over to him. He reached up to her left cat ear and began scratching it.

Stormy began purring immediately and sat in his lap, purring. The feeling just felt so freaking good! Now she loved having cat features! "Oh and for the record," Law leaned down and stopped scratching her cat ear, instead trailing a finger down her cheek, which made her completely melt. "I...like you too."

And then he bit her cat ear.

_Ouch! _She mentally yelped, wincing a little. _Actually feels kinda good..._She closed her eyes and returned to purring. She put her head on his chest once he released her cat ear and he returned to scratching her ear. _He's so warm. _She thought, smiling. _Oh how I just wanna tear his clothes off and have my way with him. _She mentally drooled at the thought. _Too bad we're out here instead of inside. _

Stormy opened her eyes, still purring as Law scratched her ear. She glanced around the ship, seeing nobody else around and then grinned to herself. She looked up at the man and purred, "Law-sama?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

_Bingo! _She thought and then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She felt the Surgeon of Death stiffen up, which caused her to rethink her actions and pull away slightly. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe this was a bad...idea..._Her thoughts trailed off when the man's right hand went behind her head and smashed their lips back together, immediately deepening. She felt her face heat up and her stomach do back-flips as she looked into his open grey eyes. She saw the want and the desire in them and then she closed her own eyes, reaching up to put her arms around his neck and slip her hands into his short black hair from underneath his hat.

_God, Shell would be cheering me on if she knew this was happening. _Stormy's thoughts were filled with nothing but Law. Not even Bepo, who was still sleeping, came to her mind if had woken up. Law's arms hooked around her waist and she arched her back when one hand slipped underneath her green tank top.

She uttered a soft moan as he pried open her mouth and attacked the inside of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and eventually he won, taking complete and utter control of the situation. _This is every Law fangirl's dream. _She thought happily.

Meanwhile, what the two didn't notice was two people watching them. "Damn, I figured Storm would initiate." Shell mumbled and her eyes narrowed when she felt the hand on her back slip underneath her white long-sleeved shirt. "Kidd, if you don't get yer hand out from my shirt, you're gonna find yourself missing a hand." she snarled at the redhead beside her, who only grinned.

"Still don't remember what happened last night?"

"No, all I know is that we didn't do what you think." she glared at him, grabbing his arm. But then he grabbed her own with his other hand and yanked her to him, swinging her over his shoulder and then standing up to his full height. "HEY! Let me down you asshole! Put me down!" she pounded her fists on his back, screaming and yelling at him to let her down.

His grip on her legs tightened as they walked. "Quit yer bitching. Unless you want me to tie you down, I suggest you shut up."

Her face got red. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" when he didn't answer, she snarled and grabbed his hair, yanking. "Put me down you fucker! I mean it!"

"I love it when a woman struggles, makes the situation more fun." Kidd smirked and she struggled even more. When they reached his quarters, he tossed her onto the bed and when she tried to jump off, he only placed a hand on her stomach and pinned her down.

_Fuck, he's strong! _She thought and raised both hands to claw his face, but he grabbed both hands and tsked.

"I don't think so Shell." he smirked and yanked the belt off her pants, tying it around her wrists and then to the headboard. She glared at him and he only smirked. "Oh don't worry," he grabbed the third button of her vest (first two were undone, same with shirt). "I don't plan on fucking you until we are completely alone."

Back on the Heart Pirates ship, Bepo woke up to find his captain gone. He didn't see anybody else around and went back to sleeping. In Law's quarters, clothes were strewn on the floor, Law's shirt and Stormy's pants along with their shoes and her leggings. She moaned as he attacked her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking along her neck and sensitive spots.

She clawed her hands down his back, leaving red marks in its wake and threatening to draw blood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as both of them breathed heavily.

"Well," Law spoke after a few minutes. "That was completely unexpected." he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "But needed."

She snickered and both of them got up. She quickly stole his hat and hoodie and put them both on. The hoodie was big on her and stretched all the way down to her thighs. "Neyyh, I stole your hoodie and hat." she said childishly, grinning and showing one sharp fang.

Before Law could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "Captain," Penguin spoke, his face blushing a little when he saw the two. "I have brought good news. There is a festival going on for the next three days."

Stormy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I love festivals!" she grabbed Law's sleeve as he put a shirt on. "Can we go? Can we go, please?!" she begged him with big eyes.

He only looked down at her and then grinned. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Stormy cheered, jumping up and down on the bed, then saw the look on Penguin's face. "Uh...I should probably get dressed."

After getting fully dressed, Stormy jumped over to the Kidd Pirates' Ship and wandered around, looking for Shell. She finally came to Kidd's quarters and knocked on the door. "Shell! Are ya in there?!"

Stormy heard a thump and then shuffling around. "H-hold on a second!" Shell shouted from the inside. Moments later, she opened the door and quickly walked out.

Stormy quickly caught up with her. "What happened in that room?"

Shell fixed the collar of her shirt, buttoning up the rest of her shirt and her vest. Her face was flushed. "Nothing you need to know. So what was up with you and Law?"

Stormy blushed and looked away. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought." Shell smirked, finishing buttoning up both her shirt and vest. "So, what did you come all the way out here for?"

"There's a festival going on for three days!" Stormy squealed in delight. "We gotta go! Oh, we can double date!"

"Do you know how much Kidd and Law hate each other?" Shell questions, causing the younger girl to frown. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt if they couldn't fight for one day."

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" Stormy jumped up and down and around Shell. The older girl just shook her head.

...

"So let me get this straight. You'll kill the redhead and I get the girl?"

"Precisely." someone laughed maniacally. "I could set up a trap for the redhead and he wouldn't know what's going to happen to him!"

"But Shell Bell might," the second person tapped their finger against their chin. "That girl is quite quick to react. Looks like you'll have to come up with a different idea Kefka."

"Oh poo! Why must you ruin my ideas?!" the clown pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the tall man before him. "You're no fun."

"But killing the redhead will be plenty of fun." the tall man chuckled. "I think I might just enjoy this."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

"Oh come on! Do I have to?!"

Stormy glared at her best friend. "Yes you have to Shell! It's a festival! You have to wear it! I betcha Kidd would like it!"

Shell crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at the piece of fabric. It was a black kimono, with red flowers and would reach her legs. Shell couldn't resist the pout on her best friend's face and sighed. "Alright! I'll wear it!"

"Yay!" Stormy cheered and Shell snatched the kimono from her and went into the bathroom. She stripped out of her regular clothes and slid the kimono on and tying it around her waist. She came out of the bathroom and saw Stormy in hers. Hers was blue, with black stripes. "Awesome! I wonder what kind Law's wearing."

"Then let's go out and meet with them." Shell suggested and the two girls went outside to meet with Kidd and Law. They met up with them and Stormy glomped the black-haired man happily, while Shell just stared at Kidd.

"What?" he questioned with an annoyed look on his face. The only thing he was wearing was a completely black kimono; she easily saw his scar and his left metal arm. He didn't even wear his goggles.

She blinked. "Nothing, you just look different."

"I should say the same thing about you." The redhead smirked and she glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas or you can say goodbye to your other arm." She threatened.

"Well then!" Stormy interrupted, clinging to Law's arm. "Should we get a move on?!"

"I am SO not going to enjoy this." Shell muttered as they walked into the festival. The four walked around for a while until Shell decided to sit down.

"Shell, why are you sitting down?" Stormy questioned, nibbling on some cotton candy.

"Because this is BORING!" she complained, throwing her hands up. "I'm still fucking exhausted from our time in slavery. Not to mention the fact that blonde bastard still might be after me."

"Do you really think I would allow that to happen?" the redhead questioned, causing the brunette to look up at him and then back down at her feet. He scoffed. "Come on!" he grabbed her arm and began dragging her back to the ship. _Fuck this. _He thought.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" she shouted at him and tried to get out of his grasp, but he only growled and yanked her to him, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down Kidd!" she snarled and pounded her fists on his back.

"Quit yer bitching." He grumbled and jumped onto the ship, walked down below deck and into his quarters, where she was thrown onto the bed. She tried to jump up, but he placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her back down. "Quit struggling."

She tried to struggle against his strength, but he only frowned in annoyance and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Before she could even protest, he leaned down and crushed his lips to hers, causing her to inhale sharply and to struggle. His grip on her wrists tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to return the rough kiss.

Her eyes fluttered open when his tongue flickered against her teeth and she tried to keep her lips sealed, but his free hand crawled up her thigh and dug his fingernails in. She cried out slightly, which allowed entrance into her mouth and the moan was forced out. He smirked against her lips and grabbed the belt that tied the kimono at her waist and ripped it off, tying it around her wrists and to the headboard after he had pulled away.

Her eyes widened. "The fuck?!" she pulled at her bonds and tried to escape from them, but they were just too tight. "Kidd! This isn't funny! Lemme go!"

He just grinned evilly and forced her to roll onto her stomach and onto her knees. "Quit it! This isn't funny!" she snarled at him. That's when her breath hitched when he practically ripped off her undergarments and his hands started roaming. She growled dangerously and let loose a rip of electricity.

Kidd just chuckled and took it in. "Nice try Shell, but your attacks won't work on me. It's kinda likable." His left hand grasped her breast and squeezed while the other hand went down between her legs. Her body jerked underneath his and she gasped, lifting her head up.

"B-but-!"

"Oh, did Wire never tell you? The way to control your reproductive system is that you just tell yourself you don't want to be pregnant and that's that." He pressed a kiss between the junction where her shoulder and neck met.

"This is rape!" she snarled and then yelled out when he roughly shoved two fingers into her.

The redhead smirked and bit down on her neck. "Not if you enjoy it." He twisted his fingers and chuckled when she shrieked. He pulled his fingers out and flipped her back onto her back, seeing the flushed and pissed off expression on her face. She glared at him with such ferocity that he could practically see the fire in her eyes. "I would love to break that iron will of yours Shell, but that may take some time. I can see you don't tame easily." He nipped lightly on her shoulder, the one where the several bite marks were.

She tried again to get out of her bonds, but she froze when he positioned himself between her legs and grinded. "S-stop! You can't do this!" she shouted.

He smirked and grabbed her hips. "'Course I can." And then in a matter of seconds, he surged forwards roughly and she screamed when the sudden pain hit her. She gasped in pain and clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. "Beg."

She glared at him harshly. "No."

He dug his fingernails into her hip, causing her to flinch. "I said beg." He growled.

"No!"

"Beg!" he thrusted hard and roughly, causing her to scream out again. He grabbed her throat, but didn't squeeze and leaned down to whisper. "If you beg, I won't be as harsh."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she whispered back just as harshly.

He smirked and thrusted slowly, causing her hips to buck and a moan was forced out of her throat. "That's why. I can be gentle Shell. That's if you beg."

"I'm not begging even if my life depended on it!"

He snarled and lifted her hips up, surging in deep and rough and earning yet another scream from her. If she wasn't going to beg, then so be it. "You asked for it." He growled and thrusted deeper this time. She turned her head to the side as hot, salty tears made their way to the corners of her eyes and gritted her teeth.

_How could I let this happen? I have one of the strongest Devil Fruits for fuck's sake! _She thought and then screamed out again, where it was immediately muffled by a pair of urgent lips and a tongue that instantly plunged into her mouth. A war of dominance was fought between the two and he eventually won, growling and going down to bite her neck.

She squeezed her eyes shut and could literally feel her peak coming. With a thrust that was as deepest as it could go, she screamed and felt her walls clamp down around him. The redhead above her yelled out as he lost rhythm and thrusted wildly into her before ending also.

The two breathed heavily, sweat rolling down their bodies. Shell was aware of how fucking tired she was and all she wanted to do was sleep. She winced when he pulled out and he released her wrists. Before he could do anything, her fist connected with his face.

"Ah fuck fuck!" he bellowed, clutching his face. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"When I say I don't want it, I don't want it!" she yelled at him angrily and when she tried to get up, she cried out and fell back down. "Goddamnit!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He muttered and rubbed his throbbing cheek before shedding the kimono and hers also. He lay down and pulled her towards him against her protesting. "Calm the fuck down, I ain't gonna fuck ya again."

She glared at him and turned onto her other side, her back facing him. "Hmph."

…..

The next morning, Shell's hazel eyes fluttered open and she was aware of how fucking _sore _she was. She glanced down and saw Kidd's face buried in the crook of her neck, his breathing cool and his snoring quiet.

She glared down slightly at the redhead and then sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at her wrists and saw slight purple bruises from how tight the cloth had been around them. _Ugh, I need a bath. _She thought and managed to squeeze out from underneath Kidd's sleeping form and winced as she walked into the bathroom.

She ran bath water and once it was run, she stepped inside and sat down in the hot water. She sighed in content and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

After her bath, she left Kidd alone to sleep and went out on deck, sniffing in the fresh air. She sighed and suddenly heard Stormy call out her name. Shell jumped off deck and landed safely on the dock. "Shell-bell, I got bad news." She spoke, looking quite sad. "We gotta leave." She hugged her best friend tightly. "I don't wanna leave youu!" she wailed.

Shell sighed and hugged the smaller girl back. "I'll be fine. Law's stronger than me, so he'll take better care of you."

Stormy smiled and gave her best friend a squeeze before letting go. "Don't get into trouble bestie."

Shell grinned. "I won't." And she watched Stormy leave.

**….**


End file.
